The Beatings
by Fishyqueen
Summary: Jenna is Shannon Moore's valet it they become more then friends. Shannon starts to beat her and it up to Lance Strom to save the day. WCW fanfic


I own Jenna the rest of the wrestlers are all from WCW Mona is Molly Holly when she was WCW  
  
She soon made friends with Shane Helms. That was when she fell for Shannon Moore. He walked into the arena with his blonde hair flowing down his back. He was wearing a black tee with baggy jeans and black combat boots.  
  
She went over to him to introduce herself. They talked for a longtime Shannon talked her being his manager and she said yes. Her first night on Nitro the announcer said that she was Shannon valet Jenna. She would help him win intill she got in a fight with Major Gunns. "Jenna you know that love right I don't want I another girl only girl." They kissed that night. After a few weeks Shannon would ask weird to her.  
  
"Jenna I told you wanted the neon green pants not orange." Shannon slapped her down and tears ran down her face as she gave him the pants. "I love you I'm sorry." Shannon would hit her and put her painful wrestling moves. When it came time to walk out ring she barely move and had to wear makeup to hide the bruises. Sometimes Shane Helms and Evan (of 3 count) would hear her scream but when went in Shannon would tell them nothin was up. One day Shannon hurt her so bad she went to hospital Evan found her laying her own blood and call 911 and saw Shannon ran to hospital room crying. "Evan is she ok what happened." "She she beat with a pipe." "Who would do that to her." That was when Evan knew that did it. "Hey you bitch whom the hell do you think you are helping Shannon." "It's my job." That was when Major Gunns pulled her by her into the ring and they started to catfight. That when they heard "I'm the greatest" the beginning of The Cat's theme (WCW) he came down the ramp with Ms. Jones. "Ladies stop listen on Thunder you too will fight Shannon and General Rection will be banned if ringside and if any of them come down you will be disqualified." Girls walked up the ramp with their men.  
  
Jenna and Shannon were as the best couple beating out Daffeny and Crowbar. Shannon one time hit her down to the point the she couldn't walk without limping when Even asked her what had happened she lied. On the 5th April she had much bruises that she had to cover them with makeup so people wouldn't know. Shane wanted to know if she had a problem wrestling. Jenna was still telling Her friends like Daffney and Tylene that she was fine. When Jenna would go home her body was so covered in bruises she couldn't see her own skin color.  
  
It was hard to put on the makeup. One Day she made a mistake (April 2 1999) Mona came up to her and looked at her strangely. She wondered why "What happened to you Jenna I see bruises all over you left arm are you ok?" "It's from my match with Midajah." Mona knew that she was lying the match wasn't that bad and she hardly in any dangerous matches that would like her arms look like that. Especially the cuts on her arms that were bad and noticeable. She was in her room getting ready she her match with Paisley when Shannon walked in mad as hell. "Jenna you wear a pink dress not purple how many times do I have to tell you." "Shannon I can change my dress if I want to you." "You don't get do you when I say no its no." Shannon threw into a table and lay there in pain. When she got up Shannon took out a bat and hit her arms and her back. Shannon walked out of locker room Jenna got up and changed into her pink dress and walked out. Torrie stopped her as she nearing the ring. "Jenna I heard some noises in you room what happened." "I fell when I was getting dress." Jenna could hardly walk and fighting she know she couldn't do but she knew that she said she could wrestle Shane would get her checked out and find the bruises. She got into the ring with Paisley and tried to function and win but Paisley won. She got her stuff and was ready to go will that into Shannon found out. In the park lot "Who told you go." "I don't feel well and hurt all over." Shannon was mocking her "I don't feel well and I hurt all over I tell when to leave." Shannon pushed into the pole outside and she fell to ground and didn't seem to walk up. Shannon put her over his shoulder and put her in the backside of his car and buckled her up. When he got to her house and tried everything to wake her up. He picked up her phone and called Shane up and told him that he had gotten sick and Jenna left. After Shannon aid that Shane got worried. Jenna never left with out Shannon leaving too he thought that wasn't right but then thought it was ok. Jenna was still passed out on her couch and Shannon was trying to wake her up he thought he had killed her he was scared as hell. He called up Jeff Hardy and told him what he had done. Jeff came over to her house and put cold water on her face. Right then Jenna started to wake up and Jeff left and never did anything after that. Shannon left and returned and said he much better. Shane asked up Jenna Shannon paused thinking that Shane knew and said she was fine.  
  
"Jenna where are you going Bitch don't you walk away." "Home Shannon stop it you're scaring me." Shannon pushed her up against the wall and felt up her skirt. He started to unzipped his pants he had had all ready striped her if her underwear. After it was finished Shannon forced Shane Helms put a knife to her face and Shannon said that if she told the police he would kill her. "Shane last night Shannon Moore rapped me Shane Helms was there too." "Are you sure?" "Yes" he called Shannon in his office. "Did your rape Jenna." "No Monday night I wasn't feeling well I was throwing up all night just ask Shane he was there." "Shane was Shannon sick." "No Jenna was right he told what he was gonna do I didn't want any part in so he put a knife to throat and made me take off her panties." 2 day after Shannon had rapped her she showed up to Thunder and looked so bad that Shane told her to go home. She fought Daffeny anyway and won she had told Daffeny about what Shannon was doing to her. Daffeny went to Shane and told him that Shannon had been beating Jenna for 1 year. "Jenna Daffeny told that Shannon was abusing you is that true." "No it not Shannon never would beat me look if he was I would tell you." Daffeny stood outside the door and shook her head at what Shannon said to her. "Why did you lie?" "You wouldn't understand." She walked back to locker room and got dressed and was ready for her match. Mentally she wanted to kill herself but outside she walked around like everything was fine. Shannon walked in he looked like she was gonna be in trouble. "I heard you talking to Shane you didn't tell him." "What did you say?" "It wasn't important." "You will tell me right now." "He asked me if you beat me I said no." "Don't you lie to me cuz if you are?" "I wouldn't." Shannon grabbed her hair and threw her into the door with force and then threw her into the wall. That made so much noise that Evan came in. "What happened her where's Jenna." "In the bathroom getting ready." It was prefect cuz the door was shut. Jenna was really behide the couch reeling in pain. Shannon had a match with Crow and left her there. "Jenna you will stay there cuz if I find you told anyone oh you know what."  
  
"I won't." Shannon walked out to the ring when Jenna knew he wasn't gonna see her she called Evan. Evan came to see her she tried to tell him what happened. Evan didn't give her time to explain to him. "Someone get the EMTs here to help her." "Evan if Shannon were to find he'd do things." "Jenna you don't really want to stay here and wait for Shannon to beat you for no reason." "Shannon's not like that all the time he really sweet you know yourself." Evan left after reasoning got no where. She told Evan to put her back behide the couch. No matt what Evan did Shannon still found. "I told you to stay and what do you do." "I." "Don't say your fucking lies you your that stupid you can't even follow one order." "I'm not stupid." "If you not stupid then why did you disobey me?" "Look I was thirsty I told Evan to get some water I told nothing." Even after that he still beat the crap out of her so bad that she had to the hospital. When she was in the hospital Shane went to see and tell something she didn't know." "Jenna Shannon is on drugs Shannon loves you deeply but on the drugs he doesn't know love." "Why have I never known about this?" "If Shane knew he'd fire him on the spot he has to hide it remember that night he used too many that he got sick and when you walked in to ask him he said he had stomach flu." "Yeah but he told I could have help him." Shane knew that he had to make sure that Jenna would walk out alive. He afraid that Shannon would kill her in the hospital.  
  
Nitro Jenna was back from her reported "wrestling injuries". She didn't have any "body" makeup she looked like a mess. Her wrestling outfit was still torn from the last beating but she still was pretty. She walked down the ramp to the ring to fight Major Gunns but the hold crowd was looking at her like she crazy. She began to fight he body was still hurting but she knew that if she told one person Shannon would hurt her more. She win the match and she a happy that Shannon wasn't there that night do a sickness. As she walking to her locker room she met into DDP. "Jenna can talk to you are you ok if you not tell me." "I'm fine Dallas I'm just getting over my injuries I don't want to talk about it." DDP knew that there was something up with her but question anymore. She ran into Evan one of her best friend and he really wanted to talk to her. "Jenna does Shannon hurt you I know how you don't want talk about cuz you know that Shannon would hurt you more if that is the case tell the truth and I won't let him hurt you." "You are one of Shannon's good friend then why would think that he would do this to me why is this whole federation questioning me I just came back and it seems like I have something to hide." "Jenna I love you like a sister and I don't want to see you killed from this." Jenna walked out of her locker room mad as hell and Evan stood there and shook his head in disappointment. She walked out of arena even though it 40 degrees out to and that when she saw Lance Strom smoking. "Hey Lance why are smoking." "Jenna even though we wrestlers how fucked up our lives are I smoke 2 packs daily but hide do you hide something from Shane." "Yes I hide something and my life is fucked up." "Like what tell what your hiding you can tell me." "Ok you how I'm Shannon Moore's valet on wrestling what if I told that we were going out in real life and he beating me day in and day out." "Jenna you like my one of best friends other then Team Canada you kidding right say you are cuz if you not you have to tell." "Lance I'm not hiding it it's real you don't get it if I tell then Shannon will beat me harder." Will it was first time Jenna knew true love she started kiss Lance Strom without being afraid.  
  
It was Thunder and Shannon had just come back looking from Jenna and he was pissed. "Where the fuck is Jenna?" He saw her in Lance's locker room in a red dress with white maple leaf and red boots. He went in and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down the hall and into his locker room and shut down the door. "What the fuck you were doing bitch in Lance's locker room wearing this who told you could wear this." "I did Shannon I'm sorry I would do this again I promise." "So I leave for a week do drugs and I come back to see yourself into a stupid Canadian arms what got into you." "Shannon I'm Canadian I want to have life and you can't stop me." Shannon reached into jean pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed at Jenna's head she began to cry and scream. Outside the locker room the entire wrestlers stood outside the door listening not know what to do. "Jenna you mine 4ever and since you haven gotten it though you head I will blow some sense into." That was Lance broke down the door and picked Jenna up in his arms and walked out of the locker room. "Jenna now that you're with me he can't hurt you anymore." Shannon get up and looked mad and grabbed Jenna out his arms. Shannon slapped her down and Lance saw a tear fall from her eye and knew that she was in pain. Shannon grabbed and when into Shane Helms locker room and locked the door. "Jenna i know you are smart why do you want to disobey me do you want to kill you or beat out of you." "Shannon if you loved me you wouldn't do this to me." Shannon took out a baseball bat and started to beat Jenna with she put her hand up to stop him. "Shannon please stop it you're hurting me." She crawled away from holding her ribs but Shannon pulled her by her leg and pulled her closer to him. That when he pulled out the gun and pointed to her chest and looked ready to fight intill he heard a voice at the door. "Its Shane McMahon open the door i know that you are doing if you don't open the door i will have to call the cops to take you away." Shannon opened the door a crack and shot Shane in cold blood and shut the door. Jenna started to cry Shannon struck her in the face with a pipe she fell to the ground. He opened and that when he noticed that Shane was dead and he knew that he was in deep shit and had to do something. He saw the blood pour from her head and got mad and broke the mirror all the glass went on Jenna. His hand started to bleed and ripped off some of his shirt wrapped on his hand. He heard someone scream he opened the door to see what wrong.  
  
"Shane is dead someone shot him who do this." "Shannon did you see who did this." "Shut up Kimberly." Shannon was the only on in WCW to have gun Shannon was worried that someone would find out he did it. He went back into his locker room and saw Jenna lying there and that when knew that drugs were really doing to him. He picked Jenna up and held her and said to say this to her "Jenna I'm sorry about what i did to you if you wake up i will treat you better." After a few hours she didn't wake up and Shannon stood over her body and that when a long red haired girl with short green dress with matching shoes wink at him and he left Jenna lying there. "Hey cutie what's ya name." "Shannon Moore what's your name." "Eden." Lance stared at her and he thought bad for her cuz she had no idea what she was about to get into. He walked into Jenna's locker room and saw her lying there and held her in his arms and started to cry. "I wish you had gone down this way cuz you most beautiful girl i ever saw." He put on her the couch and that when he saw large puddle of blood and then he saw Shane's body. Lance took of the blood soaked dress and cleaned her and put her hair in flower hairclip and put in a white sundress and matching sandals. He placed her on the couch and left the arena to call the police. The one girl that Lance loved was on the brink of dying. A girl that was caught up a world that she couldn't get out of. "Hello is this the Denver police i would like to report a beating." "What is name tell me what happened where you are at are you hurt is anyone else hurt." "Lance Strom I'm not hurt but this girl Jenna was beating really bad and was bleeding I'm the Denver sport arena she needs a ambulance right a way the person that did this to her Shannon Moore and he killed a guy there too." "We send officers right a way. " Lance goes in and runs back to her room and kisses her on the cheek. "Jenna listen to me i send for help and you be ok and after this you won't have to worry about Shannon hurting you. " Lance heard the sirens and the police rushed in and found Shannon and handcuffed him. "Shannon Moore your under arrest for the assault Jenna Hyson you have the right to remain silence any you say will be held against you in the court of law have you understood all the rights that your read to you." "Yes." Two guys with stretcher went in a took Jenna away and Lance sat on the couch and started to cry.  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Lance walked into the hospital and saw her lying in the bed and sat down the chair by the bed and that then Jenna woke up. "Who's there?" "It's just me Lance do you know what happened to you." "A little bit all i know is that me and Shannon get into a big fight and Shane came into see what happened and he killed him and came at me with baseball bat." "I saved your life but calling the police they took Shannon away can ask you something." "Yeah." "Jenna Hyson will you marry me." "I will marry you."  
  
A month from now on Thunder  
  
Lance and Jenna were married in Calgary and Jenna joined Team Canada. for the first them in years she was happy and didn't have to watch out for Shannon Moore. Jenna's new wrestling name was Cherry Pie and she was happy that Lance saved her life that night. Shannon got 25 years in prison for what he did to Jenna and the murder Shane. Jenna was now the owner of WCW.  
  
The match Weighting in at 220 from Montreal Canada and a member of Team Canada Jenna. Weighting in at 140 from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson who is being accompanied to the ring by Billy Kidman.  
  
Jenna started out with a Bulldog but Torrie courted with lionsault and went for the cover but Jenna kicked out after 2. Jenna went her move the Jennaslam and hit it and she went for the cover and she won.  
  
A year after that Jenna and Lance had a baby named Jenna and have been married for 2 years.  
  
Jenna finally knew that love was and what happiness was. she liked walking in arena without being afraid of Shannon,.  
  
By Ellen  
  
You can finish it you can print it but this is property of me you can email me what you thought of the story at SaraCallowayDiva@aol.com 


End file.
